Secrets & Lies
by lynnsey626
Summary: Shaylee McAllister is a rich, big-city teenager whose life is turned upside-down after a car accident kills her mother and handicaps her dad. She is forced to move to Tulsa, Oklahoma to live with her struggling alcoholic uncle. Shaylee soon finds herself torn between the Socs and greasers, trying to find where she truly belongs, and who she belongs with.
1. Prologue

**Follow my Outsiders account on Instagram _goldandgreasy_ to read this FanFic**

Prologue *Shaylee's POV*

Three nights ago, my best friend, Dustin and I were greeted by a brawny man in the crisp uniform of a police officer at my front door in Pittsburg. He told us that my parents were involved in a serious car wreck due to the severe downpour blanketing the roads with a danger that even the most cautious driver was guaranteed to slip on. Two nights ago, my mother died, but my father came to from a minor coma induced by the accident. The doctors gave me the message that my father would spend the next two years in their captivity; trapped within their cold walls. And tonight, I board a train to live with my mentally-unstable alcoholic Uncle Tyler in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Tonight is the beginning of the rest of my life, and I don't even know it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *Shaylee's POV*

- Nothing but a small bump in the tracks was enough to wake me up from my slumber. My head was violently thrusted at the window and I quickly drew it back in pain. Finally, the train came to hissing stop. The words "Tulsa, Oklahoma" were painted in big black letters across the top of the train station. I rubbed my eyes once more and grabbed my bag off the ground.

- Once I stepped onto the platform, the train took off behind me and blew my hair over my shoulders. A deep voice yelling my name mixed into the whizzing sound that the train made, and as the noise subsided, I was able to focus on who was addressing me. His voice came from the corner of the station. His silhouette slowly and mysteriously emerged from the darkness into the dim light created by the flickering street lamp. He was tall and handsome and his lips curved into a half-smirk that made me wonder if I was the same Shaylee he wanted to see.

- I comfortably dropped the strap of my bag on my shoulder and managed to drag myself over to him. "Who are you?"

- His smirk turns into a smile to reveal his perfectly aligned teeth. "I'm Randy Adderson. I'm your uncle's neighbor. He couldn't make it so he asked me to come pick you up," Randy explained, playfully tossing his car keys in the air.

- "Typical," I murmured under my breath in way that Randy couldn't hear. He slipped my bag off my shoulder and carried it to his car, his beautiful blue Mustang. I ran my hand across the roof of the vehicle, but kept an eye on Randy. He slipped into the driver's side and slammed the door behind him. I glared at him through the open window on the passenger's side. He put the keys in the ignition and with the flick of his wrist, the engine buffered to a start. But he didn't change gears when he noticed me still standing outside of the car.

- "Are you coming?"

- "How do I know you're really my uncle's neighbor?" I asked with skepticism inflicted on my words.

- Randy leaned over and clicked the door open. "You don't," he said, "you just have to trust me." I pulled the door open and an appalling squeak was triggered. I winced and crawled into the seat.

- "Well, I don't trust you," I sneered, pulling the seat belt across my chest.

- "Then why are you in my car?" he questioned.

- I wasn't sure if Randy was kicking me out before I even had the chance to close my door, but he yanked the shift into drive and swerved onto the street. In a panic, I pulled the door shut as if I was playing tug-of-war.

- I thought for a moment on how I should answer that question. He had a very good point, but I glanced at him as he began to drive down the empty road. "Because it's a nice car," I answered as if it were common knowledge. He looked at me for a brief second when we were halted at a stop sign. I flicked my eyebrows up as if to say "I win."

- I didn't realize how close our faces were until his attention was snapped back onto the street as he started to drive again.

- The silence of the rest of the car ride lingered heavily in the air, but Randy eventually pulled over to the curb in front of a huge two-story house. I looked out of the window and saw a small picket sign plunged into the ground that had "McAllister" printed in fancy script letters. It was almost pitch black outside, but the full moon illuminated the house enough for me to tell that it was gorgeous house in this run-down town.

- I reached out to push the door open, but Randy extended his arm and his cold fingers wrapped around my wrist. This made me jump and I nervously glimpsed at him through the edges of my vision. He must've known that he startled me though, because he immediately dropped my hand in my lap. "Sorry, Shaylee, I didn't mean to scare you."

- "They never do. . ." I breathed.

- Randy jerked his head back and sat against the back of his seat as if I had just slapped him, but he leaned towards me again. "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" he whispered with the same half-smirk he wore at the train station.

- "What?" I giggled, unable to take his invite seriously.

- Randy shyly took my hand in his- and said "I want to take you out."

- I stared at him for a couple seconds and slid my hand out of his grasp. I squirmed out of the door and retrieved my bag from the trunk. The sound of Randy's door closing instantly followed the sound of the trunk. "So, you'll call me?" Randy desperately asked.

- "No," I scoffed. I paced up to the front stoop and fumbled with the door knob. After a while, I realized the door was locked.

- Randy suddenly appeared behind me with a key. He shoved the key in the lock and forced the door open. "You know, you could've waited," he scorns.

- I make a childish face to mock him. Though it was meant to be inconspicuous, having him see it might have been a lot more rewarding. I followed him into the foyer and trailed several paces behind him up the stairs, admiring the decor adorning the walls.

- "Wow, this is my uncle's house?" I inquired in monotone, though I was clearly impressed. Randy nodded, but I continue to doubt everything. "Tyler McAllister?"

- "Yeah. Your uncle is the richest of the Socs around here," Randy responded, showing me a bedroom which I supposed was mine.

- "Socs?"

- "The rich kids," he clarified. I nodded and smoothly ducked my head through the window. "That's my house," Randy said, pointing to the house next door. "And that's my room," he added, specifying a certain window on the side of the house. "So, if you ever need anything, just... holler."

- I formed my lips into a closed smile even though I wasn't positive if he could see it or not. I shut the window once I removed my head and sat on the edge of the bed that would be mine for the next two years. I twiddle my thumbs for a moment and gazed up at Randy. "Did Tyler say when he's coming home," I wondered out loud.

- Randy idly shook his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'll let you get settled in. Goodnight Shaylee."

- And he left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *Shaylee's POV*

- I threw my last shirt into the top drawer and leaned my skateboard on the wall next to my bed. My room was lit up by a tiny lamp in the corner of the room, but I could see everything perfectly.

- A tired yet intimidating knocking landed upon my open bedroom door. The doorway framed a tall, slim middle-aged man dressed like a frat boy. If that doesn't say Tyler McAllister, then I don't know what does. The light from the hallway outlined his scrawny body and he slowly wobbled over to my bed.

- "I think something died in your mouth. You're breath reeks," I gagged. My side of the bed rose as he sat down.

- Tyler heaved before speaking. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the train station," he apologized. "I was busy," he quickly added. I slouched against the wall that the bed was pushed against and rolled my eyes.

- "You were drinking."

- He nodded.

- He took a sip from a flask that I hadn't realized he had and glanced in every direction. "Now, I know this room isn't much, but we can go into town and-"

- "I don't need anything." I snapped, sliding myself off the bed. I sat on the windowsill and noticed that Randy's bedroom window was lit up from the inside with a curtain draped in front of everything.

- Tyler sighed, "I'm really glad you'll be living with me." I glared at him through my slit brown eyes. "I was sorry to hear about your mother-"

- "This is temporary," I interrupted again, responding to his previous remark. "As soon as my dad gets better, I'm going back."

- My uncle let out a huge breath that stunk up my room, but he left. He knew me well enough to never argue with me because somehow, I always win.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 *Shaylee's POV* - It was a rude awakening the next morning. The draft carried the leftover stench from Tyler's night through the vents. I held my breath and pinched my nose in attempt to evade the inevitable burden. I rolled off my bed and absentmindedly fell onto the carpet. My skateboard was propped against the closet door, and I slowly began to remember the Shaylee that I left in Pittsburg. The corners of my lips were dragged into a playful smirk, and I pushed myself off the floor. - The back wheels of my skateboard clunked on every wooden step that followed me, and then, the shock of sensation of the sound of the wheels rolling on the hard floor wooed me. But it all left within a fraction of a second and I found myself back in Tulsa in my uncle's disgusting house, and there he was: Tyler. - "I'm going out," I announced, not even bothering to care that my uncle looked like he was just released from prison, which was probably true. - "Do you know where you're going?" - "Don't need to." - The brisk autumn breeze rattled the slightly-rickety screen door, resulting in me tugging the sleeves of my sweatshirt to my wrists. The sunlight burned through the naked tree branches, forcing me to squint my eyes to see clearly. I buckled my helmet under my chin and hopped over the two stairs that climbed to the stoop. - "Just be careful!" Tyler's gravelly voice echoed into the atmosphere, sending a cringe through my nerves. - "That's why I got a brain-bucket," I said, gesturing at my helmet. He cackled like he thought it was cute. But that's the thing: everyone thinks I'm cute. I'm not, and it's the last thing I would ever want to be. My mom's dead, and I feel like her death just scribbled all over my face with permanent marker. What's cute about that? - I glared at my uncle and pushed off, the wheels of my skateboard buckling down the sloppily paved street. The front door slammed, most likely powered with pure frustration, and then Randy's door opened. - "Hey, what's your uncle fussing about?" Randy shouted from his doorstep. I stared at him, the midmorning light impeccably outlining his figure. I was distracted- clearly, and soon my board escaped from beneath my feet. I braced myself for the jolting impact that the rising pavement would bestow on me, and despite that my knees were battered and bloody, I was laying in the middle of the road, laughing. - Randy's quick and lumbering footsteps took long strides in my direction. "Are you okay?" - "That's why I'm laughing." - Randy extended his arm to aid me in my recovery, and said: "I was going to ask you to teach me how to skate, but now I'm having second thoughts." - "I'll have you know that I'm the best street-skater in Pittsburgh," I grunted as I rose back to my feet. Randy chuckled. - "If you're the best, then why'd you fall?" I brushed the dusty residue off my sleeves and placed my hands on my hips, ignoring the flaming sting that I could now feel on my knee where it had been cut. - "I got back up, didn't I?" I picked up my skateboard from the sidewalk and hugged it like it was my own child. "Besides, you couldn't do any better." - The corners of Randy's lips tugged back to form some sort of weird facial expression. He sat on the curb and gestured for me to join him. "So listen, me and my friend, Bob, were invited to a little party this weekend. Want to be my plus-one?" - "If this is you asking me out again, then no." - "Well lucky for both of us, it's not. I thought we could go as friends since you don't really have any," he mocked, earning him a slap across the face. He jerked his head back as if he didn't expect me to actually hit him. "Come on! I'm trying to be nice!" Randy whined. - I sighed and stood up from the stony curb. "When is it?" - "Tomorrow night. 10:00." 


End file.
